


Hold it, Brother

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Blowjobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, FaceFucking, Facials, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Incest Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Watersports, but gavin is definitely into everything they do, can be slight underage if that's what you want, could be seen as dub-con, hairpulling, piss drinking, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "The quicker you make me cum, the quicker you can use the bathroom."*In which Gavin just wants to pee but his brother is an absolute bastard.





	Hold it, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of art that was shared with me in a private conversation

"Please, Eli. _Please_. I'm literally on my knees _begging _, what more do you want?"__

__"Just a little more and _maybe_ I'll reconsider."_ _

__"Fucking asshole!"_ _

__"On second thought, no can do, I think I'll keep the key until tomorrow..."_ _

__Gavin almost let out a wail of despair at hearing those words. He shifted on his knees, pressed desperately against his crotch to try and stop from pissing himself._ _

__They'd been at this since Gavin had awoken two hours earlier. He'd left their shared bedroom half asleep, heading to the bathroom using pure muscle memory, and had bumped straight into his brother. A confused mumble had Elijah revealing that he was tired of how long Gavin spent using the only bathroom in the house, and so the older twin had found the key and locked it._ _

__Their parents weren't home, away for the week on some kind of trip, so it was just the pair of twins. Elijah could keep this up as long as he wanted._ _

__Trying to shove Elijah out of the way hadn't worked, neither had trying to distract him so Gavin could sneakily snatch the key out of his pocket._ _

__Now Gavin's only hope of not letting go on the floor was to beg his brother to give him the key, but Elijah was being a stubborn bastard, enjoying the younger twin's discomfort far too much._ _

__"I'll do anything, please, just _give me the key_! Come on, you're gonna have to use the bathroom eventually too!"_ _

__"True." Elijah hummed, then asked with a shit eating grin, "You said anything?"_ _

__"Yeah, I give up, _anything_ -" Gavin cut himself off with a choked sob when he felt the front of his underwear growing slightly damp, "For fuck's sake, Eli! Hurry up!"_ _

__"Maybe there is one thing you can do for me..."_ _

__" _Anything_." Gavin repeated, reaching up a hand to tug at Elijah's shirt, "Please just tell me." Tears of frustration were building in the corners of his eyes. He was going to murder his brother when this over, or at least break his stupid glasses._ _

__Elijah had to cover his mouth to smother a cruel laugh, "OK, brother, here's what you can do..." He leaned his shoulders back against the bathoom door, and thrust his crotch forward, almost bumping Gavin's nose._ _

__Gavin understood the message loud and clear. He could feel his face heating up with embarassment. "Please, not that-"_ _

__"You said anything, Gav." Elijah smirked, "If you want the key, this is what you're going to have to do, or would you rather piss on the floor?"_ _

__" _No_ , but-"_ _

__"Are you going to continue pretending you don't want this? You can't fool me, we share a bedroom. I know you like to watch me when you really shouldn't be. You need to work on being more subtle, brother, I swear I can I actually see the dirty thoughts going through your head sometimes."_ _

__Gavin glared up at his brother, or at least tried to. It most likely looked like a pathetic pleading look, if Elijah's satisfied purr was anything to go by._ _

__Fingers threaded into Gavin's hair, pulled him forward until his face was pressed flush against the growing bulge in Elijah's pants. The hand clutching Elijah's shirt moved to squeeze at his thigh instead, holding on as Gavin mouthed at that bulge._ _

__Gavin couldn't deny that a small part of him was loving this. Elijah was right, he'd been thinking about it for years now. Watching Elijah as he dressed. Listening, pretending to sleep, when Elijah touched himself at night. Maybe Gavin was just a pervert, but Elijah's dominant personality had always turned him on, made him want to just get on his knees and _submit_ to his brother. Do whatever he was told, no matter what._ _

__"That's it, good boy."_ _

__Gavin gasped._ _

__His cock twitched._ _

__" _Elijah._ "_ _

__"The quicker you make me cum, the quicker you can use the bathroom."_ _

__Gavin nodded frantically, tried to use his free hand to reveal Elijah's cock, but it was useless, he'd need both hands, "I can't-"_ _

__"Let go."_ _

__"Eli, I can't-"_ _

__"Let go, Gavin."_ _

__The tone was firm, icy. Gavin couldn't ignore it._ _

__He clenched his muscles as hard as he could and removed his hand from his lap, reaching up to grip Elijah's hips. A different kind of pressure appeared on his crotch as soon as he moved, and Gavin spared a glance down to see Elijah's sock covered foot there._ _

__Elijah dug his toes in and Gavin gasped, bucked his hips, "Don't- _stop_ , I'm gonna piss-"_ _

__"Better hurry up then, Gav."_ _

__Gavin freed Elijah's cock then settled his hands more comfortably on Elijah's hips. He didn't waste any time, immediately sank down all the way to the base, nose buried in thick hair._ _

__Elijah gasped and his hands tightened in Gavin's hair, keeping his younger twin in place, "Been practicing, you slut?"_ _

__Gavin wanted to shake his head, but that'd be a lie. He might have practiced a little bit, though never on a real person. He had a dildo that he used when he was sure his brother wasn't home, one that was, surprisingly, actually smaller than Elijah despite its size._ _

__A muffled moan could be heard, though Gavin had no idea which one of them it was coming from._ _

__"Can I fuck your throat, brother?"_ _

__Gavin glanced up, tried to convey _fucking please_ in every way he could think of. Squeezed his hands tighter, worked his tongue, thrust his hips up into that foot._ _

__"What a whore, so desperate for anything I can give you." Elijah started moving his hips, slowly at first, but speeding up in no time. "Maybe I should do this more often, hm? Deny you things, make you beg for them. It's not even a punishment is it? You enjoy it too much."_ _

__Gavin hummed in response to the words, swallowed, caused a string of curses to fall from his twin's mouth._ _

__"Fucking slut. You love being on your knees like this, being forced to take my dick. Being forced to take your _big brother's_ dick." Elijah was babbling now, had to keep talking or he'd dissolve into moans, "Does that turn you on? The incestuous side of this? It turns me on. Can't tell you how many times I laid awake at night, thinking about how much I wanted my brother like this. To see my brother's mouth stuffed, to see my brother bouncing on my cock. _Fuck_ , Gavin, I have so many fantasies."_ _

__Gavin's face was bright red, hearing all this, and he was so fucking hard. He couldn't stop the roll of his hips against Elijah's toes, couldn't hold back the moans and grunts from escaping his mouth._ _

__Elijah pulled back, stopped his brutal assault on Gavin's throat. He kept one hand in Gavin's hair, the other held his dick. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." He ordered, "Perfect, stay like that, don't move."_ _

__It only took a couple of strokes for Elijah to finish, hot streaks of cum landing on Gavin's face, in his hair, on his tongue._ _

__"What a beautiful sight you make, little brother." Elijah panted with a smile, "No, don't move, we aren't done yet. Keep your mouth open, there we go."_ _

__Gavin frowned up at his brother, wanted to ask what he was doing, but he doubted he could. Talking would be difficult, even if he was allowed, with the abuse his throat had just taken._ _

__"Just hold still a little longer, and then I'll give you the key." Elijah promised, taking his cock in hand again. He placed the tip against Gavin's tongue, and then a sharp, bitter taste flooded his mouth._ _

__Gavin coughed and spluttered, but Elijah kept him in place, and Gavin was forced to swallow the piss down if he didn't want to get it everywhere. And there was a _lot_. Elijah must've been holding it too._ _

__"Good boy." Elijah sighed, "Swallow it all, there you go."_ _

__Gavin panted when the flow eventually stopped. He didn't need to see his reflection to know he looked a complete mess, covered in cum, sweat, piss and drool. He felt just as gross, but _damn_ did he also feel amazing._ _

__Incredibly turned on, but still feeling like he was about to burst with his overfull bladder._ _

__"Eli-"_ _

__"No."_ _

__It took a second to register the response, but when he did, Gavin started flailing his arms at his brother, "You _bastard_! Give me the fucking key, for God's sake! I'm tired of playing your game, I need to _piss_."_ _

__"Then piss." Elijah said simple._ _

__"Are you fuckin serious right now?"_ _

__"Did you really think I'd give in that easily? No, I think I'm going to keep the key a little longer." Elijah laughed, tucking himself back in. "Piss on the floor, right there, right in front of me, and you'll be one step closer to full bathroom access again." He dug his toes into Gavin's crotch again, and the younger twin gasped._ _

__"Wait-"_ _

__Gavin didn't know if he'd come or piss if Elijah continued, and he didn't want to find out._ _

__But he also _did_._ _

__He clutched at Elijah's calf and ankle, stopped him from moving as he humped his foot._ _

__"How depraved. You're like a mutt, so horny you'll rub your dick against anything you can get your dirty little paws on. Pathetic."_ _

__"Shut _up_." Gavin growled, hating how much the degredation added to his arousal. Pushing him that much closer to the edge._ _

__He tipped over with a gasp and a sob. His underwear becoming soaked with cum, followed soon after by piss. It spread against his crotch, his ass, Elijah's sock, formed a puddle around him, and it didn't _stop_. Felt like hours before the puddle finally stoped growing._ _

__There'd be bruises on Elijah's leg tomorrow, from how hard Gavin had been gripping, but the older twin didn't seem to mind._ _

__"Pleased with yourself?" Gavin growled as he finally stood, ignoring the pain in his knees from kneeling on the hard ground for hours._ _

__"I am." Elijah grinned, "Better clean that up, wouldn't want mother and father to come home and wonder why the hallway stinks of piss."_ _

__"Can I at least _shower_ in the bathroom?"_ _

__"I think we have some baby wipes somewhere, you can use those."_ _

__Elijah sauntered away with a smug grin and Gavin _hated_ him._ _

__But that didn't stop him from crawling into Elijah's bed later that night._ _


End file.
